Professor Ratigan
Professor Padraic Ratigan is the arch nemesis of Basil of Baker Street. He is the main antagonist of the children's novels Basil of Baker Street written by Eve Titus and published between 1958 and 1982 in addition to the 1986 Disney adaptation titled The Great Mouse Detective In the original novels, Ratigan despite his name, is a mouse but in the 1986 Disney movie The Great Mouse Detective, he is a sewer rat. Appearance Ratigan is a towering rat with grey fur dressed in a dark grey suit complete with a long black cape with a red underside. His face is shaven and has yellow eyes with lavender circles around them, above them are thick eyebrows. Although he lavishes himself as a mouse, he has rat-like characteristics, such as sharp fangs and fingers, a large nose, and a long, pink tail. On his head, he wears a black top hat with a grey band, which covers his black combed hair. His suit includes a high white collar and a gray vest with buttons on it with a pink-and-purple striped cravat. On his hands are white gloves (which, like The Joker when he returns in Old Enemies, New Allies, he never wears in the Anthro Saga or his scrapped literary appearance) and cuffs with golden cufflinks. He is always seen carrying a gold cane. However, when Ratigan becomes completely enraged, he becomes incredibly feral, running on all fours in a hunched position. His hair becomes messy and his clothes become torn exposing his intimidating physique as Ratigan becomes vicious as he obtains a more rat-like appearance. His nails and teeth also grow longer and gnarly. Literature The Mouse and the Rat: Ratigan's first literary appearance was a very minor appearance in the eventually abandoned story The Mouse and the Rat. Carrying on from the events of The Great Mouse Detective, Ratigan survives the fall from Big Ben and goes about killing those who foiled his plan to overthrow the Queen of Mousedom and become King instead. In the story, he goes on a vengeance campaign and kills off Basil of Baker Street, Dr Watson and Hiram Flaversham and by the time this story rolls round, he saves Hiram's daughter Olivia for last. At the beginning of the story, he prepares to attack and kill Olivia but is attacked and killed himself by a shadowy figure; though not before mortally wounding his assailant. Further in the story, it is further revealed that Ratigan was in fact an assassin who was hired to kill Basil and his allies for £25 (£5 for each kill). The Anthro Saga: In the Anthro Saga, Ratigan goes back to being a crime boss where he is shown under the command of a much more segregated organisation: While in his film appearance, Ratigan's men also has Fidget the Bat and Bill the Lizard, his syndicate now consists of rats ''and ''mice, including one that he takes as his own mate: Miss Bianca (who the wiki founder had previously paired him with in a Hellfire video). Ratigan may have been based on Professor Moriarty from the Sherlock Holmes novels by Arthur Conan Doyle, but in the Anthro Saga he has a new rival: Jenner who also owns a crime syndicate. Under the rule of Mufasa, Ratigan constantly comes into conflict with Jenner and during the dictatorship he eventually kills the rat and takes all his men and women to expand his own organisation. But he also comes into conflict with Meowrice (though really, Meowrice ends up with a 0% approval rating anyway) and in fact, once Meowrice is killed by the Daleks, Ratigan and his associates take over his territory. But the new reign of Hunter forces Ratigan and his associates to flee the country. Like Scar, he hasn't been heard of since. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Villains